


Zukka Drabbles

by sexuallylesbian (Queen_of_Run_On_Sentences)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cute, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Heartache, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:35:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26210506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Run_On_Sentences/pseuds/sexuallylesbian
Summary: My sad ass collection of Zukka drabbles.Hope you enjoy hurting 💕
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	1. "Traitor!"

**Author's Note:**

> im not sorry
> 
> also, each chapter name is a dialogue prompt because im uNoRiGiNaL

Sokka knew it was too good to be true. All those months he spent learning about who Zuko was, a lie.

Even after boiling rock, everything Zuko sacrificed, just to throw it back in their faces.

Zuko had gained their trust. He had manipulated them perfectly. Why would he do this?

Sokka looked angrily at Zuko as they were shoved into cells.

"You're nothing but a coward!" Sokka saw something flash in Zuko's eyes, but that doesnt matter anymore.

Obviously, the damage was done.

"You'll never be the man you hope to be," Sokka spit out bitterly.

"Just a traitor!"


	2. "It's Okay, I'm Used To It"

Zuko's heart is breaking.

Sokka just looks like he wants to get this done and over with already.

Sokka, at least, is kind enough to look a little upset at Zuko's tears.

"Zuko, I'm sorry but this, us? It isn't what I want anymore. I'm sorry. You're wonderful, really, but things are just... not right anymore."

Zuko, doing the best he can to hold himself together, tries not to say something.

His mind just keeps flashing to all the nights they spent falling in love and all he can do is hurt.

"It's okay, Sokka, really. I'm used to it."


End file.
